brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Alphateam7911
__TOC__ RE: About Breakjaw I saw the post on Nighthwakleader's talk page and yes he did delete the info because this is a LEGO Wikia! Not a james bond wikia. Info on Break Jaw should only be kept to LEGO. Thanks, --Coupon11 23:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) * Hi, thanks very much for letting me know the reasons why you added it- I never thought of it as a vandal edit or anything, and it was good to hear from you about it. However, the problem is that while Break Jaw may draw very strong parallels to Jaws, I don't think that this information can be kept on the page without an official source stating that this is where the minifigure's inspiration came from, as there could still be a slight chance that this is not the case. Sorry, and hope you still keep contributing here :) 00:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, the info on any other pages probably should be removed, however I think that a note about the theme's strong parallels to James Bond on the Agents page is probably ok 02:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Fighter Plane Attack * Done. I got rid of the paragraph becase it is not needed. The top paragraph is needed and the Shop@Home description will be added when released. If you have any other questions or anything you need me to do, feel free to ask! :) 01:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, i'm 9legoboy9! Here's something you could put on your channel, . If you can beat 101 edits, you will land on the community list! People will be able to get to you easier aswell! If you need anymore, contact me at my talk page. Ciao! 9legoboy9 21:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re. Hello What kind did you have in mind? Any specific themes? Here's an example: (Deleted) Re. Re. Hello There is a Bionicle one, and I found out how to make them! Go to Brickipedia:Userboxes and it will tell you everything. There currently isn't one for the other 3. If you make them other users will probably be happy :) 9legoboy9 22:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 101 Piece of cake The easiest way to get to 101 edits is to go to List of themes, click on a theme, (example: Minitalia) click a set, go to peeron and search the number of the set, find the facts, and add them to the page back here. I reached 700 with that, so it should work with you. You bet Sure! Just add to the end! If you reach 100 edits, i'll nominate you for Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month! 9legoboy9 23:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Half way there! You're doing great! Half way there! Here are some tips on editing or creating pages: *Start of the page with and * Peeron is a reliable source for pages * Give it a category *Do theses and in no time you will be on th community list! 9legoboy9 00:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re. Image help I've fixed the pictures for you on Solek and on your page. Keep up the great work! 9legoboy9 10:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nominee I have just nominated you for Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month! 9legoboy9 17:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Check it out You should see who's ahead of you on Brickipedia:Community User Edits. You'll be on the list by tommorow, at whose ever spot you knocked off. Keep doing great! 9legoboy9 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Non-lego pictures To Whom it May Concern- I have noticed there is some debate about several pictures I have added. I would like to explain my actions before anyone goes to delete these images in question. I created templates using the Bulbasaur and Death Star pictures so that other users with Bulbapedia and Wookipedia usernames, respectively, could liink up with me on those wikis as well as this one. Since an image must be loaded onto Brickipedia to be used in a template, I had no choice but to upload them so that I could use them. Anybody may use these templates; they are open to all users. Anyone with questions about this should reply here on my talk page. --Alphateam7911 17:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Not much to go! If you beat 140 edits you will rise very high on the community list and surpass Lcawte, Ergna, Leandersdad, Cowbell31, Jamesmarshall, and a few more. Your pal, 9legoboy9 Lego Star Wars Wiki Hello. I saw that you collect Star Wars lego sets, and was wondering if you would like to make some edits on the Star Wars wikihttp://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_Wiki. All of the users have left except for the maker, and also I make edits on it. -user: nerfblasterpro Great! We need lots of help, and even a couple edits would be great! anyway, if you have any questions about the site, just ask me or Jedimca0. -nerfblasterprouser: nerfblasterpro Re: LEGO Batman game * Hi, I've had a look over all your recent edits- they look pretty good to me. In particular, thanks for fixing all those redlinks for LEGO Batman, the page looks much better now :) 04:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011